He still has Darry
by IRunWithVampiresAndWerewolves
Summary: Sodapops thoughts if there was an Epilogue. Major charature death. complete


A/N- Ok so this story was written on May 25/12 maybe a week after my first story. it was written for an english assignment. the assignment was for us to write an epilogue. and i would also like to thank all the people who sent me those wonderful reviews for my other story(;D). hope u all like!

Disclaimer- Any recognizable characters and/or situations aren't mine. i am in no way making a profit from this. i own nothing

* * *

2 weeks later

_-we reached the vacant lot just as Dally came in, running as hard as he could, from the opposite direction. The wail of a siren grew louder and then a police car pulled up across the street from the lot. Doors slammed as the policeman leaped out. Dally had reached the circle of light under the street lamp and skidded to a halt, he turned and jerked a black object from is waistband. Dally raised the gun, and even as the policemen's guns fired, I could tell that's what he wanted. He jerked half around by the impacted of the bulle-_

Sodapop sprung up in bed covered in sweat and panting. He shuddered, trying to calm his breathing. It never worked, but e still tried. He gasped out a sob, and spun around in bed to lay on his stomach hoping to muffle the noise he was making. _That _never worked either. The more he tried to quite his sobs, the louder they became, until Darry couldn't pretend he couldn't hear them anymore.

That's been going on for the last week and a half. Darry and Sodapop would stay up as long as possible before going to sleep. Soda would have nightmares, sometimes waking up mid scream or on the floor sobbing his guts out. Or in this case, a combination of the both. Then after crying for ten minuets by himself Darry would silently enter the room, pick him up of the floor and tuck him back into bed. He didn't ever say anything, not like there was anything he could say. He would always lay on top the covers, on Ponyboys side of the the bed, when soda would wake up in the morning , Darry would be gone, but there would always be a piece of chocolate cake on the table.

And this night was no different. Darry came in, silent as a ghost, and laid down beside him on Ponyboys side.

Ponyboys side.

Soda let out a louder bout of sobs, the force in which they were released , literally made his chest ache.

Soda never had nightmare about Ponyboy, or Johnny for that matter, just dally. Darry said it was because he didn't see them die. He wished he had nightmares about them, so when he woke up in the middle of the night crying over Dally's death, he didn't suddenly come to the realization that he had two more people to cry over. Because When he did, he always felt like he was suffocating, like his breath was stolen, and his chest was so compressed that he couldn't get it back. He knew why he couldn't get it back, he dint want to, he wanted to suffocate. To have his chest compared so tightly that not even his heart could move.

But then he would look over at Darry and see the tears that silently trickled down his cheeks and suddenly realize that he had people to live for, even if it was only Darry at the moment. And that thought would only make him cry harder.

He knew he wasn't the only one grieving, all the Greasers were. Well, not all the greasers, Steve hadn't even gone to their funerals. On that day Steve had put a sign on his front lawn saying 'car treatment here-$25.' He hadn't come over after either. Two-bit was real messed up though. The day after the funerals he had been arrested for armed robbery while he was drunk. Soda couldn't fault him though; he had been the one to fined Ponyboy after he had killed him-self.

Nobody had been surprised really. Ponyboy had been sinking into an unstoppable depression ever since Johnny died. Then when dally died, everyone thought Ponyboy had had enough, but he seemed to be getting better when he had the idea for his project.

Two days after he had handed it in, he got it back marked. Apparently hadn't understood what he was trying to convey in his writing and had failed him.

We hadn't known that until we found his suicide note two hours after we found him.

The rest of the gang didn't really meet up anymore either.

But the real mystery was the Socs. Over the last week and a half, three of them had been reported missing. Nobody knew where they went, and nobody knew how they got there, but everybody knew they weren't coming back.

Sodapop flipped over his pillow to the dry side and rolled over in bed, suddenly very tired. He didn't want to worry about it anymore. After his sobs stopped and his breathing slowed he reached over to grasp Darry's hand and squeezed tightly. Darry squeezed back, and soda sniffed slightly trying to go back to sleep.

His last thought before drifting off was that he still had Darry.

* * *

A/N- hoped you all liked it. please leave me a review.


End file.
